This invention relates generally to load handling devices and more particularly concerns a demountable self-propelled transport assembly for such devices.
One of the difficulties with very large load handling devices, such as mobile cranes, is that due to their size they must be disassembled for shipment and transport from job site to another.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile crane with a demountable transport assembly which may be conveniently broken down into components and arranged for shipment on a carrier just wide enough to accommodate the central body portion of the transport assembly.
A more detailed object is to provide the transport assembly with hydraulic jacks and push cylinders which may be selectively energized to facilitate detaching the components of the assembly.
It is another object to make the transport assembly self-propelled so that it may be used separately as a heavy duty transport vehicle when the rotatable upper structure is removed.
It is a more specific object to provide an improved self-propelled drive assembly for a large crane wherein the driving speed and torque imparted to each crawler assembly may be selectively regulated to meet varying working conditions.